When Love Takes Over
by FleurForce
Summary: -"When Love Takes Over" You Do The Craziest Of Things. A Series Of Etharah One-shots And Two-Shots. An Alternate Version/Ending Based On Episodes. Warning: May Contain M-Rated Material. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Welcome Back Dusker

I felt her shiver. I took a hold of her hands, and placed them in mine. After this night I do not think that our feelings will ever change. Her face was pressed peacefully against my exposed chest. Her bare skin was glistening from the street lights. I wished I could close the window, but I couldn't risk waking her up. The soft snoring sound she making are so cute. Both of our lips red and swollen from all of the French kisses we had. Her hairless legs and arms, not at all shaved. Pink painted nails. She slowly rolled so she was now laying her back down on the mattress, her breast now completely in eye-sight. I remember passionately loving those earlier this evening. Sweat was dripping from my wet hair. We both need a hot bath. Her cheeks were red; she was so exhausted that even she could sleep. The electricity from the first kiss was still plastered on my lips. I let go of her hands, and reach around her waist with my right hand, shaking slightly in the progress. She became a little startled by the action. Suddenly she started shaking.

"Ethan. Help…." She muttered, moving her head around. I was scared I didn't know what to do. Even though it was a nightmare, I was concerned. Being her boyfriend'…. I mean… We actually aren't even a thing.

Those that make me a pedophile? For having the sexual play with my intimate best friend? This could be harassing an almost fully mature woman, who's also my paid babysitter. At first it seemed impossible, but she convinced me that there was nothing wrong; before we even knew it we were practically running around the house desperately trying to find a condom like crazy idiots (maybe even more).

But no, we both love each other. We both confessed this earlier… while I was preparing myself for the finale… Maybe she did lie, but not on purpose. It was probably in the heat of moment kind of thing like in the movies.

I was hurt, tears started to form in the back of my eyes. I could not believe it. After all the supernatural things we've been together, laughing and being afraid of dying. She even came back to town, she could have moved on. Forgotten all about us. Live forever young with other fellow vampires. The more I think about it, the more I realize we can't actually stay together. Forever immortal, and mortal, Mortal & Immortal. Sarah and Ethan, Ethan & Sarah.

She sprung up scared out of her mind. "Sarah are you okay?" Yeah, now she knows that you're totally concerned, stupid me. She doesn't say anything or move at all. We just sit there in the dark, completely exposed to the other.

"Ethan" She breathes out. Her voice full of worry and pain. I reach out my arms and try to comfort her with a hug. One of them placed on her lower back, the other on her neck, by all of her loose hair. "I had the worst dream ever!" She exclaimed into my shoulder. What a coincidence, I just had the worst thoughts EVER!

Sarah backs away from me and eyes me. I can tell that she's terrified. I look away not wanting to see her hurt. But that's not going to help if I want figure out what's wrong. I rub my hands up and down, from her shoulders down to her petite hands. She opened her mouth and hesitated, but still didn't speak further. "You know that you can trust me."- I am not so sure about you tough. Both of us stayed stiff.

"The green mist didn't come." She whispered. "The council tortured you, while I was forced to look." A tear fell from her beautiful orbs. I can't stay mad at her for something that's probably not even real.

"You raised you're head and looked at me with blood spread around your entire body. And I felt so cruel to stand there, and not being able to do a thing while they almost ripped you apart. They scratched and bit you, while you were screaming in pain." More tears fell, and she started hulking. I couldn't take this any longer, so I took her face in my hands and kissed her. Feeling the sweet taste, I opened my mouth wanting more of her. But she pulled away with her vampire strength.

"I do not understand! Why did you pull away?" I asked frustrated with her, using my hands to express my feelings. I wanted her even more than the first time. I just couldn't sit here and listen to her being in agony.

"How can you kiss somebody that got you killed?"- Wait what? "YOU looked at me and screamed that I was the most horrible creature ever! You broke my heart!" -That's what's wrong here, just a fantasy gone wrong?

"SARAH! It Was Just A Dream!" Silence… Her face began to fell. Realization hit her. Then she started to cry again. "Why are you acting like this? It wasn't real, just calm down. I don't like seeing you in this state." I said much calmer this time.

"I'm sorry Ethan. I don't know what is going on any longer. I just need to rest." She whispered, putting her face down in her hands.

I lifted her chin up, to have us face to face. Her eyes were still watery, tears dripping down her cheeks silently. "Do not be sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you in that way. I should not even be raising my voice at you. You deserve so much better than me." I say apologizing**, **falling down on the bed again. Resting my head on my hand while lying down.

She chuckled very softly, staring at me dreamily. She let her left hand crawl up from my stomach to my nose, sending chills down my spine. A talent only she processes. She slowly leans down to my nose and places a very gentle kiss. Only for a moment, to then rest her head silently on my upper body. I feel her drawing circles around my navel, while I gently play with her hair. Loving each other's presenceto the fullest amount of time we have**. **

There was a silence, but not an awkward silence. The company of us together was perfect. We could stay like this for hours I'm sure. Sarah begins to move, placing her body on top of me. She creeps her face up above mine, so that our noses are touching. I start to heat up, and she breaths in my scent. We stare into each other's eyes lovingly, knowing that I'm all hers. My passion towards her is undeniably stronger than anything I've ever felt. She then bent her face closer to mine, and kisses my forehead, cheeks and chin. Going in a pattern till who knows what time.

Our true feelings only came out tonight because of my parents deciding to stay at their friends house saving them from a long car ride this late at night. Which lead to Sarah having to stay the night at my house. It being Friday she was babysitting as usual. Jane fell asleep while we were watching a horror movie, so Sarah and I had a conversation about last week's events. An eventful week it surely was. First she came back after being turned into a fully-fledged vampire. Meeting the vampire council, and only maybe dealing with a new enemy. Dirk Pattison being on the news, with his 'Vampire Girlfriend' also known as Erica. And that same day lead to this.

Sarah was sitting next to me ruffling my hair even more then it was before, if that is even possible. "Ethan?" She rather spoke than asked. I still nodded anyway. "There is no way in the entire world that there is anyone better for me than you."

Her words surprised me. I loved her more than anything else. I wanted her; I needed her in my life. Everyday should be with her, all the same. "Change me" I said casually. Her eyes became worried in an instant. She looked around as to check if anyone else could have said that.

"Are you getting sick or something?" She placed her palm on my forehead as if to make it look like she was checking my temperature. I pushed her hand away, and sat up on 'our' bed. She was giving a confused look.

"No! I mean bite me" I raised my hand for extra effect. She began to look concerned. "Sarah, I mean it. Change me, make me a fledgling. A vampire, whatever. Just let me be with you for the rest of eternity!" I raised my palm closer to her mouth.

Not a good choice. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING? Never, No! I just became used to being like this. Do not make me bite you again. I will never change you!" She screamed, backing away from me. She could almost have awoken Jane in the progress.

"Sarah don't you want to be with me? Then make it so, or else I'll grow up and probably move on with my life!" -Why did I say that? I can't believe I just lied to the only person that matters to me.

My only love ever, my beautifulSarah. I had to say something. But does it matter that muchthat I had to hurt her completely? Yes it does matter! We need each other; well at least I need her. I could kill myself already if I knew that it is not possible to be with her.

"Ethan, I want to be with only you." She whispered in pain from a dark place. She is always so happy, and I want to make her that. If she just could be convinced. I began to caress her rouge colored cheeks.

"Then make it be so. I trust you, and have to be with you. No matter the consequences. I could get someone else to do it, if it was the only way left." She gasped at the last bit. She looked up at me and into my eyes. I was finally getting on the right track.

"Are you sure you know what you are asking for?" She asked, looking down on her knees.

"Yes Sarah I am. I promise you that I wouldn't ask you for this, if I wasn't completely and fully sure." Now we both stared into each other's eyes. Her orbs glassy, and mine soft.

She let out a sigh. Sarah pushed my neck down to her mouth, and let her fangs bare. She breathed a little heavy, and hesitated. She pushed down her fangs into my skin. It felt worse than anything I've ever felt. Still it was better than when Jesse bit me. Suddenly the pain got too much for me, everything became blurry, as I fell backwards onto the bed.

The pain was gone, but there was still a bloody mark back there. I opened my eyes, and suddenly everything was different. I could easily see everything in the dark. I think I could smell Sarah. Wait Sarah! I rose up and saw her next to me sleeping easily this time. But I must have woken her up, because suddenly she looked at me quizzically.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"I feel Amazing! My vision is much clearer now!" She let out a small giggle. I would love to hear that all the time.

We just lay silently, admiring each other. Sarah's eyes stared tensely at my new found muscles. "You look very pale. You're probably already hungry." - This fast? But I didn't care for my hunger right now.

"I'm just happy to be here with you." I smile at her, taking both of her hands in mine. She gets what I'm trying to do, so she crawls over to me. She laid her head closely next to mine, so that I can hold around her body protectively.

"I love you, stay with me forever." She whispers into my ear.

"Always will. I love you"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((=)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Hello, it's FleurForce! This is my second story about 'MBAV'. Hope you enjoyed it. This is going to continue, not this precise story. But I plan on making oneshots. I will hopefully get some good constructive criticism because I do not improve on my own. So I'll talk to you another time. **


	2. Say You'll Be Maztak

**I present to you: _Chapter 2. Say You'll Be Maztak_. It's been a long time since the last update, and I'm sorry! If you aren't familiar with 'Batman', it could be quite confusing. _3.000+_ words, for the wait! Kind of _OOC_, terrible I know. **

**000000**

"I guess the way you stopped Lucia was kind of cool."

Kind of? No rather like, amazing! When I was lying on the altar, I thought that was it. How could I fall for that trance? I'm so mad at myself right now; I knitted my eyebrows furiously together. But that wasn't why I came too talk to her about. "I was wondering if you would like... I don't know; hang out after school... maybe go for a movie?"

See, that was not hard at all. That was a big lie, I was terrified! I just wished she would answer me. Sarah looked back at her locker misplacing some things, almost as if she trying not to have eye contact with me. I could feel my palms starting to sweat. And my face heated up, is this how it feels like to be inside of an oven? Probably not though, hmm…

"Sounds great!" She exclaimed, still not looking at me. My face lit up like thousand candles. This was truly wonderful. Defiantly what I needed after that, well... you could call it 'peculiar day'.

"But sadly, I can't. Erica and I both got detention after the whole 'Saving the world' thing yesterday. And for one week too, so annoying!" She yelled using air quotations, while turning to look at me. She crossed her hands over chest, slightly pouting in the progress.

At least she had an excuse.

"By who? Oh! Your math teacher Mrs. Bennet, I never liked her either. Always so judgeful..." I exclaimed, more to myself then her. "But wait, she wasn't even there at the incident." I added awkwardly. "Oh but of course, its principal Hicks! You said something about him, getting Lucia to sit on his back. But he wasn't there at the altar, when they were offering me for the sun god." I stopped up, trying to catch my breath. "By the way, Benny and I had to rub oil all over Rory, it was very… disturbing." I stopped when I realized what I just said; some other students around us were staring at me, like I was a freak or something.

I did just have an all out conversation with myself, and in front of Sarah. Quite embarrassing

Sarah was staring at me like I was going nuts, one of her eyebrows raised. Her mouth wide open, having her hands placed firmly on her hips. "Well Sherlock, who was the only teacher there?" Using her body language wildly, roaming her hands around in the air. "Mr. G!" She exasperated, with a yell.

There was a minute of awkward silence. My face started to fell, how could I oversee that? "I'm sorry Ethan." She added moments later. I looked inside of her locker, catching a glimpse of a picture with me making a ridiculous face. Like the one she had back then, with the love potion. She noticed, and quickly slammed her locker shut. "Ethan, I really didn't mean for it to come out so harshly." But I _really_ didn't care any more. I looked into her eyes, and saw I had a frown on my face through the reflection the pupils gave off.

"I'll see you later." With a heavy sigh, I slowly stepped away from the beautiful brunette, once in front of me. "Nothing like getting your dream crushed." I said, walking past her going my long way, to my own locker. There wasn't much else to do, she was booked all week. 'This went so much smoother in my fantasies!

"Hey Ethan!" I turned around to find Benny running like an idiot, towards me. He had something in his hands. Seemed like a piece of paper. I really didn't want to be bothered by what he had say, at least today. I finally had enough courage to ask Sarah out, well technically not _a_ date. But that didn't matter.

I just wanted to be alone with her! –Is that too much to ask for?

"Ethan, dude. I found this totally amazing cheat code last night!" Really? I don't care Benny! Can't you see I'm depressed? I hung my head low. "What's wrong E?" Sounding as concerned, as he could get. Not helping that much though.

"Hey guys!" Oh no, not Rory too! I had to get out of there before they figured it out. As much as they were good friends of mine, they weren't the greatest when dealing with... girl problems.

Yea, like nerds even know anything about girls, at all! I wouldn't say it's a trait that comes with being a geek. But it surely feels like it.

"Just leave me alone! I don't feel so well." I whispered the last part, walking over to my own locker, quickly before my next class begins. I think they were still looking at me as I turned a corner, but that was their own problem. It's good to be alone sometimes, just letting your mind dwell on things.

Like for example; little sisters, my own Jane. Being the annoying one she is, asking me all of those questions. I didn't know what I was doing in the trance, I just did them! Looking through my mom's jewelry, taking all of our chocolate coins. Yeah, pretty crazy stuff.

One thing though, that was the most insane of all of them. Going around the entire building, my chest visible to every girl in the entire freaking school. While yelling some sort of incantation, with tribal paint on. There we have it again, oiling Rory's chest. Yuck! So many things. Jane also told me that Erica touched my boxers. It was both disturbing and gross, at the same time.

Speaking of the devil, more like blood sucking demon. Erica was standing at my locker, was she waiting for me or something? "Hey Ethan, I need too talk to you about something." Oh well, that's just lovely isn't it?

I reached all the way over there, opening my locker. While trying my hardest, to ignore any kind of comment, coming from that ignorant mouth of hers. "What did I do this time?" I asked in a very sarcastic tone, staring into nothing inside of my locker.

"First of all, you do not speak to me like that!" I turned around to look at her, not really caring at this point. "Second, I literally had to chew my hand because of you! So you'd better apologize to me right now!" Why should I care, it was her own choice. Anything she'd say doesn't make me surprised any longer.

"What, no 'Dork', 'Geek' or even 'Nerd'?" I remarked, kind of burning myself. -I did not think that through!

"But the real reason why I came over here in the first place is to ask you something. What did you do to poor Sarah?" Her face fell, she sounded worried, and kind of hurt. Wow, never thought that would happen!

But I didn't do anything that could off hurt her, or did I? "What do you mean? I just talked to her ten minutes ago. She sounded pretty great back then." More like, looked great. I was slowly dazing away from the topic. Erica stared at me, should I tell her the last bit I said?

"Well I've maybe" I paused. "Kind of, hurt her feelings." Erica face tensed. "But not on purpose I swear! I just said that my dreams were broken, or something along those words." I mumbled, not really wanting her realize it was my fault. But Sarah wouldn't care if I was sad or anything, she was the one who started it all! She didn't care for me in that way. But she did apologize. Wait, maybe she did. Maybe she loves me back!

Wow Ethan Morgan, stop it right there!

Well, not necessarily love. I could be someone who she likes, admires, or cares very much about. I have too talk to her, right now! Right away!

"Hey! Where are you going?" Erica called after me, flailing her hands around. I didn't have time to respond, I had to find Sarah. And hopefully make it in time, before the bell rings. I ran through the large amount of students, bumping into a few on the way. I took a turn, and ran straight into someone. That person didn't seem so concentrated on where they were going either, and fell onto the ground. Dropping their phone in the progress, resulting it to break.

"Oh no, why does this always happen to me?" I looked over, and saw it was Sarah. Suddenly the bell rang. She reached over still not looking up. I was steadier at the time, and didn't fall from the sudden contact. Sarah wasn't one to cry, but she seemed pretty sad. Her face heated up, and well those tears weren't exactly what I was afraid of at the moment.

"I'm so sorry Sarah!" I said quickly, but trying to stay calm. The area around us was completely empty, no soul to be seen. If this was a sitcom, I think you would be able to hear crickets. That was how awkward I was feeling. Sarah's expression changed from furious, to confused. She turned around, still sitting on the floor from the accident.

"Ethan?" She asked looking down the hallway. I coughed to get her attention, which I already had. She turned to look up at me, with her beautiful chocolate orbs. Again I am melting away on cloud nine. That's how much she could affect me. I'm waving shyly down at her, trying to get a conversation started, or at least that was my goal. She looked over at her cell phone, reaching out towards it. I bent down on my knees, and handed it over after I got it. The glass was crushed right in the middle, going down. And the screen seemed to be lighting green, and an odd form for purple.

"That's what you get from forgetting to put on your cover." She blurted out, surprising me. She fumbled it around in her hands, before putting in her back pocket of her _very_ skinny jeans.

"Yea, Iphone's aren't exactly the safest piece of technology ever." I replied back, pointing my finger at her. She raised her eyebrows, looking judgingly at me. She took a hold of my finger, and brought it closer and closer to her. My balance was being provoked by this, so I landed my butt too. She started bursting out with laughs that would of have been adorable, but at the time, I found it very annoying.

"Hey Ethan look, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. You just kept on talking and talking, it got too much for. Vampire urges are strong, but I shouldn't blame it all on that. I'm truly sorry, and I hope you forgive me." She explained, meanwhile I was staring at her with disbelief. She shouldn't be accusing herself; it's me who should be blamed.

"I accept it!" I cheered, making her giggle softly. "Anyway, let's just move on. I get to class before more times go by." I said, reaching my hand out for her. We both rose up from the floor, but our faces were really close next to each others. I quickly let out an awkward breath, as I moved away from her.

"What do you say about just ditching class, and going out for a coffee?" She asked, once she recomposed herself. Strapping her bag a little tighter, around her already petite shape.

"Cool, but you're so paying for a cappuccino. " I say as we start to walk towards the front doors of the White Chapel High. She replies back by light shove on my shoulder, and starts laughing.

One thing leads to another, and we made up completely by making an agreement. On Friday Sarah would come over as usual, but we would be alone. Jane was going to sleep over at a friend's house, and I wasn't going to invite Benny over. So we had the house alone, for our selves, just us two teenagers roaming free. I could not wait. But the best thing about this was that my parents wouldn't come back the same day so Sarah _had_ to stay the night! I was so excited for this! –And I ended up paying, because she makes an incredible puppy face.

"Hey Sarah..." I say in awe, standing in the doorway. I think she's done something extra today, maybe her hair, or even the makeup. I couldn't quite tell. But she looked more stunning then I've ever seen her before. The moon was reflecting on her, in the most accurate position. My skin heated up, I just needed her in my scrawny little arms. Kiss her behind the ears, ravish her clothes off. Lick down the length, and claim her for my own.

"Hi, Ethaaaaaan" She stretched out, sounding like butter to my ear. She gave me what I think was a seductive smile. She pushed her chest out, just slightly. An arousal was now growing, my hands started getting sweaty. And my face heated up like an oven. If we didn't move on, I think I would've exploded.

I stepped away from the door, inviting her in with silence. She hung her black, fake leather jacket, and almost threw her dark green duffle bag on the floor. Sarah slowly bent down in front of me, so her little short flowing skirt riding up, making her panties visible to me. If I wasn't red before, I defiantly looked like a tomato now. "So what do you want to do first?" I asked, looking anywhere but at Sarah. My boner spiking through my cargo shorts.

My beauty turned around with two films in her hands. "Well, seeing as how we didn't get to go to the cinema. I thought that we could have a movie night, so I brought some. I don't really know if you're interested in them, but it would seem like it." She added the last part in a whisper, commenting on my taste. She handed them over, and then proceeded to turn around. Taking the bag in her arms. I didn't really get to see what kind of movies they were. "Where should I place this?" She said, looking around. I quickly put my attention back to her.

"You know what, I'll take the bag. While you pop in a movie, sounds good?" She nodded reluctantly, and we exchanged the items. The duffle was much heavier then expected, so I lost a bit of my footing. Sarah gasped, so I just turned around and gave her nod of approval, that I was fine. I heard her footsteps going into the living room, while I tried hardly to climb the stairs towards my room.

Minutes later I was panting wildly, as I placed it down on the floor, what did Sarah need for such a short amount of time? "Ethan I'm ready whenever you are!" She yelled, waiting for me. I was so interested in the bag, so badly wanting to open it. I decided against, it being invading someone's privacy. Running down the staircase, with some of my last breaths, I jumped on the sofa. Carefully enough to know, that I would land correctly.

"So, what did you chose?" Interest peeking in my low voice. She sat on a cushion on the floor, with controllers in her hands. She lifted her eyebrows at me, judgingly. "What?" I asked, really confused. I was lying down on my back, taking up all the space. I had the perfect view of her, now I knew what I was going to do throughout the entire movie. She lifted herself up, standing next to me.

"You lazy bear!" She exclaimed, but in an unserious tone. She took a hold around my legs, and lifted them down to the floor. Sarah then sat down herself, patting the seat next to hers. I scooted closer nervously, as I made my iconic shy smile. I leaned deeper into the comfy sofa.

She pressed the play button, and the language option came up. By the design of the text, and background picture you could tell it was Batman. Batman Begins! Oh gosh, were going to watch these? Hopefully I don't embarrass myself to much, I freaking love Batman. Read the golden age comics, watched the animated series, and have a giant collection. Which of course I have hiding, even Benny isn't allowed to touch it. Bruce Wayne equals, The Best Hero Ever!

I turned to my left side, to see Sarah was disappeared. Calling out to her, she replied from the kitchen. "I'm preparing the snacks. Just watch out for the movie, so it doesn't start on its own." Okay, easy enough. I was just sitting there in the dark, still fan-boying… My grin probably looked so stupid, gosh damn it!

"Hey" Sarah trails off, making me come back to reality. She places a giant bowl of popcorn and next to it some candy and chips. With some yogurt, our specialty. She notices my smile, and lets out a breath. "I would never forget 'our' dip." She presses on the word; I don't know why but dipping chips in plain yogurt, apparently seems gross. Well, at least it's an "Ethan and Sarah" thing only. But it's tastes so good!

One more reason for Rory, and Benny to annoy us with.'

"So, Batman is it? Well I've never thought you would be interested in that." I say, trying to hide my excitement. She falls down next to me on the sofa, glancing at me while reaching out for a candy worm.

"I love these movies!" Sarah squeals, swallowing the piece. "Also I'm preparing for when I get to watch 'The Dark Knight Rises'. Which I'm defiantly going to watch with you, Bat Freak!" I stare at her, deciding to let the film start. Chewing and snacking, while trying to concentrate on the movie. If I didn't know any better, Sarah was actually being serious about the whole thing. Her stare was… not the most pleasing sight. But it was great knowing she was also very enthusiastic by this. What happened later was, shocking to say the least.

"Oh no! Why?" Sarah began to shake, and I saw small tears, just daring to fall out. She then placed her head on my shoulder, watering it. This was a sad scene, but I've never seen somebody freak so much over a movie death. "Can you pause it, for a sec?" She whispered into me, her request was immediately being followed. Searching desperate for the remote, I then threw it somewhere else

"Yeah, that scene also hit me the very first time. I was eight, but still I didn't cry." Regretfully trying to help, stupid me. I pat her back, while I held her in my arms. Being a friend, who obviously was new at this. I accidently pressed a little too hard. I always hung out around boys, so comforting at this level, was way out of my territorial.

Vampire strength or not, she pushed out of my strong grip. Sniffling, trying to hide her face. "Yeah, it's pretty stupid. It's just, look at him." Pointing at the screen, where a young Bruce just experienced his parents' death in front of him. "No one should ever be allowed to live like that." Looking as saddened as Sarah, her tears stopped abruptly. "I'm pathetic, I know" She silently added. I stared deeply into her eyes, still glassy as before. I reached out for her, holding her face in my hands. Rubbing the tears with my thumps, I lean forward towards her. My face so close, that I could feel the heat radiate from her. She let out a small gasp, this was uncomfortable for her, I could tell.

"No Sarah." I say, supporting her. "It proves that you're human, and have feelings." Gaining back some confidence, as she smiles. "It's kind of…. Actually it's really cute." I say, making her show of her white pearls. I place my forehead down on hers, eyes fully connected. Her chocolate and my dark brown orbs, sending love letters to each other. I open my mouth trying to speak, as she places her lips upon mine.

Immediately responding, her sweetness getting to me. Watery lips, moving on and off her. I need more of her taste, and reach out with my tongue. Hoping it's not too soon, risking it all on my desperation. There they suddenly are, dancing like it is a ballerina performance. She falls back on the sofa, still having my hands on her face. She reaches up, her hands shaking. Running her fingers delicately through my hair, I raise us up falling, on my own back. Purposely doing so, I land on the hand controller, turning it off. I don't think we are going to return to the TV. I let my hands fall down her sides, placing them on her lower back. As our lips still are moving, she let's her hands down on my button shirt. Quickly opening it, as I rub her lower back. Sitting on the couch, she throws the shirt to the side.

"I had to enjoy you're chest for myself, seeing as how you were in a trance. Hating me at the time."

"Sarah" I breathe out, sweating slightly. Her hands roam my chest, going up and down. While sucking on my neck, sending chills down my spine. I defiantly had a showing bulge, from my pants. "I love you." I confess, hoping she would believe in me. And doesn't think it's a heat of the moment thing. I would never do that to her, especially since I've had this feeling for a long time, even before this.

She let's go of me, heaving her chest up and down. Giving the reflection of breathing, even though she's a vampire. "You don't know what love is, you're too young." She pushes out of her lungs.

"NO! I know what love is, just because I'm fifteen doesn't make me dumb!" I yell out at her, taking her hand pressing it to my where my heart lies. I know she heard it, and I tried again.

"It beats so fast, because of you. Only you." I add, speaking very softly now. I had to use the cheesy maneuver, but so worth it. She began to grin, looking at me. Her messy hair, cheeks red. And a perfect smile, as always making my heart melt. She was convinced, and happy. Happy with me, and enjoyed it. Forgetting all about our friends, monsters, and her vampirism. And everything that stood in our way, for a better future. She was my Catwomen and, I her Batman. Not caring that we were entirely different, because she felt more than human to me. More then anything else, I've seen. Loving her was all I was going to do. Cause in our world, everything was possible together.

**00000**

**That was it, finally done. I would like to thank all you guys for following the story, and putting it as you're favorites. Keep reading and reviewing. That's the only way I know you like it. Next one, probably not as long as this. I hope there's not too many typos, or whatever you guys call it.**


End file.
